Punches, Kicks, Guns and Keh!
by Wandering Wonderer
Summary: Couples of Full Metal Panic, Inuyasha, Tsubasa Chronincle and Tekken are tangled in an evil plot. Can they work together long enough to return to their respective worlds? KS, IKa, SS, XJ. M for later lemons
1. Experiment Gone Awry

**Hey there! This is Wandering Wonderer with a brand new story. I promise this will be a long fic, at least 20 chapters. This is a cross over between my favourite game, anime and mangas. The couples are Kaname/Sosuke, Inuyasha/Kagome, Sakura/Syaoran, and Xiaoyu/Jin. As you probably guesstimated, the anime/manga/game involved are Full Metal Panic (duh), Inuyasha, Tsubasa Chronicle (could have been CCS, but I choose TC), and Tekken (3-4ish). **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to any of these animes, mangas, or game. Although I own at least one copy of everything mentioned. WOOT for me!!**

**Rated M for language and later lemons (note the plural, meaning more than 1).**

Kaname Chidori and Sosuke Sagara were aboard the Danaan, testing out equipment, under the request of Captain Tessa. Actually, Sosuke was the only one asked, but as Kaname felt threatened by Tessa, she invited herself along, using the excuse that Sosuke would not be able to protect her if she was on the surface while he was underwater.

"Chidori, you need not be present while I test out the new equipment." Sosuke said, slipping on black gloves.

"But I want too, I'm interested in the mechanics of the new stuff."

The black haired teenage boy observed his female companion with grateful grey eyes. Grateful, as he enjoyed her company…when she wasn't wielding her harisen. The blue haired, brown eyed girl provided conversation and company that differed to those of his colleagues. She wasn't perverted or obnoxious like Kurz, or as nosy and liquor-happy as Mao. He was almost afraid to make conversation with the Captain, so Kaname was refreshing company. She talked to him of other things besides war and Mithril, and she seemed to slightly understand his talk of AS's and war tactics, which he noticed his classmates didn't.

Besides the good company, he also liked her as a person. She was intelligent, dedicated, strong-willed and kind. She was also very pretty. People thought he was oblivious, but growing up around men, he was taught to appreciate the female body, but luckily however, he was not transformed into a perverted boy.

"Sosuke, what sort of equipment is there?" Kaname asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"AS's, guns, and something I'm really looking forward to testing out, a scenario simulator." He replied, counting off the equipment on his gloved hands.

"Scenario simulator, what's that?"

"It creates a virtual mission simulator, of many different varieties. It allows the persons inside to experience missions on many different planes. Stealth, protection, war, interrogation…the list goes on."

"So for instance, you could be in a snowstorm and have to fight in an AS?"

"That's correct, but even if I took a hit, I wouldn't sustain a wound."

"That's incredible!"

Sosuke nodded in agreement and headed for the main hangar of the Danaan, where Captain Tessa, Commander Kalinin and Mardukas were waiting.

"Mardukas, are you sure all the equipment is perfectly safe? I want no harm to come to Sergeant Sagara."

"Captain, I promise all the equipment is fully functional and safe. If worst comes to worst, we have a medical team standing by."

Kalinin stood to the side, observing the huge AS that stood motionless. He was deep in thought; Sosuke was the perfect man for this job. He was dedicated, experienced, and knowing he still had to protect Kaname, he'd try his hardest to avoid getting hurt.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Sosuke and Kaname made their presence known. Walking back over to the main group, he watched as the younger man saluted his superiors, including himself.

Kaname felt quite awkward, not knowing whether to salute or not. Looking over at Sosuke, she felt quite envious of him. He was standing to attention, yet he seemed totally at ease; comfortable in his surroundings.

"Sergeant…Kaname, welcome." Tessa said.

"Hi…" Kaname trailed off, still feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Sagara, today we have several types of equipment we would like you to test. As I mentioned to the Captain earlier, we do have a medical team standing by just in case the worst should happen."

At the mention of her name, Tessa pulled her eyes from Kaname and they slid over Sosuke's form. She watched him as he stood rigidly, listening intently to his Commander. His grey eyes were focused on the older man as he spoke. And as he nodded every now and then, showing he understood, his messy black hair shifted slightly. His athletically built body remained rigid, reminding her of the guards she'd seen out the front of Buckingham Palace when she'd visited there on a mission.

"Captain, do you have anything to add?" Mardukas asked her, jerking her from her thoughts about her crush.

Having not heard whet Mardukas had spoken about, she answered the only way she could. "No Commander, I think you covered everything."

Standing beside Sosuke, Kaname had noticed that the younger girl's gaze had been fixed on the young sergeant. She felt slightly jealous and possessive, having long ago admitted to herself that she loved Sosuke. Wanting to be by Sosuke's side, she made an impulsive decision.

"May I accompany Sosuke in the scenario simulator please? I'm very interested about the way it works."

This question shocked the three men present. However Tessa knew that the Whispered within the other girl had some influence over her interest…she also knew the other reason, for she'd been eyeing him the moment he'd entered the hangar.

"Unless Sagara has any objections, I don't see why not." Tessa answered, keeping her tone indifferent.

Kaname tilted her head towards the younger girl in thanks. She then turned to Sosuke, a pleading look in her eye. Until he met her gaze, Sosuke had intended on saying 'no'.

"That is okay with me. Miss Chidori is used to all sorts of military situations. This experience may also help her gain more knowledge on how to protect herself."

Kaname beamed at him and all the doubt fled from his mind…and heart.

"Well then Kaname, you need to be more suitably dressed. You can't run through a virtual world with a summer dress on." Tessa said, smiling good-naturedly.

Ten minutes later, Kaname was dressed more suitably for her upcoming experience. She was now dressed in form fitting camouflage pants that allowed for easy movement, and a plain white t-shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, keeping her hair out of her face. The whole outfit gave her already desirable figure an added boost, accentuating her hips and toned legs.

By the time she arrived back in the hangar, Sosuke had already tested the new guns, and had been told that he would test the new AS after he tested the scenario simulator. As Kaname and Tessa entered the hangar, he nodded in approval, something that made Kaname's heart flutter.

"That uniform will benefit you in any terrain we are given. It is most practical." He said.

Kaname's fluttering heart stopped fluttering and her hand itched for her harisen. Sensing the awkwardness, Tessa intervened.

"I think it's time you two entered the simulator. Sergeant, you've been given the run down on the remote attached to your belt?" She asked.

"Yes sir…ma'am."

Tessa nodded and Mardukas led Sosuke and Kaname over to the door of the simulator.

"Press the big red button only in emergency." He reminded Sosuke.

Before he could reply, the door to the simulator was closed and Mardukas had walked away from the door. After a few moments in silence, an unusual buzz was heard by the two teenagers shut in the simulator. Soon, the plain blue room around them flickered into life. There was a sudden shudder and odd whirring sound, before the image of a barren desert temporarily flickered out, and was replaced by a forest.

Sosuke and Kaname trudged through the forest, they aim was to find the hidden military base, avoiding traps that had been set by the enemy, and the defence system created by the ally. After walking in silence for a few minutes, after observing her surroundings, Kaname broke the silence. Although, she spoke in a quiet voice, as she was listening for any odd noises.

"You know Sosuke, this reminds me of the time I found out you were a professional soldier. Although this time, I'm more suitably clothed and you're not badly injured."

"Agreed, although I am wondering why the Captain chose such a familiar setting. We should have an unfamiliar territory, for the practice and experience."

"She probably thought a familiar territory would be safer in this trial run."

Sosuke only nodded to show he'd heard, not necessarily agreeing with her. He suddenly froze and Kaname followed suit, as she had learned to trust in Sosuke's judgement. There was a sudden rumbling noise and Kaname squeaked in surprise as a tree began falling on top of them. Due to his training, Sosuke kept a clear head and managed to move both himself and Kaname out of harm's way.

Five minutes later, again slowly moving the forest, Kaname this time was holding Sosuke's hand, her nerves slightly jumpy. Again, Sosuke froze, and this time Kaname stood right behind him, heart hammering against her ribs. There was a sudden gunshot and Sosuke reacted and pulled Kaname to the ground, covering her body with his own. A similar event had occurred when the two had just formally met, and Kaname had thought he'd been taking advantage of the situation, as his hand had cupped her breast.

Even in her frightened state, Kaname almost laughed at the thought of Sosuke trying to touch a woman.

"I could probably have a gash along my chest and he wouldn't react as a normal teenage boy." She thought to herself.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Sosuke rose off her and pulled his gun from its hiding spot. As he sat up and carefully surveyed the area, Kaname noticed a cut along his cheek. Sitting up fast, she turned his face towards hers. It was only then that he registered the painful sensation.

Frowning slightly, he felt the sting on his cheek and touched his face, surprised at the sticky sensation of blood. Kaname's hands folded back into her lap as he realised his wound.

"This is wrong. This is a simulation, nothing but a virtual scenario; I shouldn't feel real pain…or bleed." He said stoically, looking at the blood now coating his fingers.

"Then use the emergency button Mardukas told you about."

Sosuke took the remote off his belt and pressed the red button. The two stood expectantly; waiting for the virtual trees to flicker out of existence…nothing happened. In her panic, Kaname whipped out her harisen out of nowhere and hit him over the head.

"What did you do?" She demanded.

Sosuke seemed to be unaffected by the blow.

"I don't know."

Kaname screamed in frustration and stood up. Sosuke twitched, as he expected for her body to be riddled with bullets, but the source seemed to have vanished. Kaname started pacing, looking to the canopied sky.

"Tessa, Commander Mardukas, Commander Kalinin…Kurz?" She shouted.

Sosuke also stood, trying to calm the panicked and frustrated girl. She stopped pacing as she met his gaze, her eyes showing that she was having an inner struggle.

"I guess it's my fault I'm stuck in here, I mean, I just had to follow you. I 'had' to be with you." She moaned aloud, clutching at her hair.

"We'll figure this out Chidori, please just calm down."

"Calm down…CALM DOWN! We're stuck in a friggin' virtual world! How do you propose I calm down?"

"Maybe a bath in a nearby river…"

Kaname froze. "HENTAI!!"

She hit him again with her harisen before storming off. Pulling himself off the ground, Sosuke wondered what he'd said wrong.

"Hentai…what's that? And why am I one? A bath would cool her nerves while I scouted the area…CHIDORI, WAIT FOR ME! You don't know where you're going!"

"Leave me alone you pervert!"

**Well, that's the first chapter. One anime introduced and three to go. Which anime should I put in the next chapter? Inuyasha (Inu/Kagome), or Tsubasa Chronicle (Sakura/Syaoran)? Tekken goes last because it's all part of my plan. **

**A review from you will sway the anime presented in the next chapter.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed it. I'm putting it under the Full Metal Panic category because I don't think there are enough Kaname/Sosuke M rated fics. SPREAD THE LOVE!**

**No flames please only constructive criticism. And no suggestions on alternate pairings (Inu/Kikyo, Sosuke/Tessa), please. I prefer these couples, and I write what I prefer. I write what I like, and I hope others like them too, I can't force you.**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

**-Wandering Wonderer**


	2. This Doesn't Feel Right

**It's out, finally! I apologise for this long overdue update, had a bit of writer's block. This is Chapter 2, or chapter 1 for the next couple to be introduced: Inuyasha and Kagome! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Full Metal Panic, Tsubasa Chronicle or Tekken. I wish I did, I'd be the happiest person in the world.**

**Previously, Kaname and Sosuke tested a virtual scenario simulator, only for something to glitch and becoming unable to come back to real world. What's going on?**

* * *

Sitting at her desk in her room, Kagome Higurashi was doing her maths homework. Her lips were pursed in a grimace and her brown eyes shone with frustration. Brushing her long black hair back, she sighed in anger.

"I don't get this!" She cried out, raising her arms to the ceiling.

This was the position her younger brother Sota walked in on. He looked very confused.

"You're praying to give thanks to the difficulty of homework?" He asked quizzically.

"No, to have the difficulty taken away." She sighed.

As if to answer her prayers, Inuyasha came bounding into her room, through her open window. Kagome smiled at the coincidence.

"Well, that was good timing. Give me twenty minutes Inuyasha, I'm so fed up with this homework, I'll gladly come with you." She said, getting up from her chair.

Inuyasha's amber eyes widened slightly for a second as if to say 'really?', although aloud he said something else.

"Keh, whatever wench. Just hurry up, I gave you three days!"

As Kagome ran around her room, packing last minute necessities, Sota stared up at Inuyasha, looking at him with an intense look on his face.

"What's up squirt?" Inuyasha asked, getting unnerved by the unwavering expression.

"Can you teach me some fighting moves please?" Sota asked suddenly.

Inuyasha almost visibly sighed in relief, he was worried it'd be another 'love' question. He could show the kid some moves, but he wanted to get going back to the Feudal Era.

"Sorry kid, but me and Kagome really have to leave soon."

Sota wasn't a dumb 8 year old. "Please Inuyasha! If you tell Kagome to hurry up now, she'll get mad at you and take longer. Plus, you're the best fighter I know. You're so strong and fast, I could really learn something from you."

Sota was deliberately feeding Inuyasha's ego, coaxing him into accepting the question…it worked. Inuyasha's chest slightly puffed out and a smirk adorned his handsome face, his amber eyes twinkling.

"I guess I could teach you a few moves, it'll pass the time till Kagome's ready."

Smiling widely, Sota thanked Inuyasha as the two headed downstairs to go out into the backyard. Once outside, there was an awkward silence, neither knowing what to do.

"What do you want me to do?" Sota asked, taking an exaggerated fighting stance.

"First off, don't stand like that. You're not balanced." To emphasise his point, Inuyasha gave the younger boy a push on the shoulder. The younger boy stumbled back a few feet. "See? Okay, stand with your feet apart…no, too far. Better. Okay, raise your arms up like this." Inuyasha posed, Sota followed suit. "Make sure your thumb isn't inside your closed fist. If you hit someone hard enough, you could break your thumb."

Sota corrected his hand posture and listened intently. Inuyasha kept instructing him and he was an avid learner.

* * *

Inside, Kagome hummed as she packed the last supply of ramen.

"Inuyasha will like this." She said to herself quietly. Looking around, she finally noticed the lack of the said hanyou, he was usually hanging over her shoulder telling her to hurry up. "Where is he?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she continued stuffing her yellow pack. Once she could fit nothing else, she went looking for her travelling companion. She went up to her bedroom, but found nothing. She went to Sota's bedroom, wondering if her little brother had kidnapped the hanyou. Giggling at the thought of Inuyasha playing with toy cars, she entered her brother's room, still finding neither boy.

"Ow, that hurt!"

Kagome gasped and ran downstairs and out into the backyard. The first thing she saw was Inuyasha landing a punch on her little brother's arm.

"OSUWARI!" She ran over to the boys with a furious expression, an impressive feat, as she was carrying her overstuffed pack. "What are you doing?" She screeched at Inuyasha, who was peeling himself from the ground.

"Inuyasha was teaching me how to fight!" Sota said, offering to help Inuyasha up, who declined the offer roughly.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome, stands of silver hair whipping across his face, and obscuring his amber gaze. Kagome's expression suddenly turned to one of regret and apology.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," She whispered.

"Whatever wench! We're going now."

He stalked off towards the well, Kagome waving to her brother as she followed her angry companion. As Inuyasha entered the well house, Kagome faltered, her stomach tying itself in knots.

"Inuyasha, I don't think we should go through the well. I have a bad feeling."

Coming out of the well house, he stalked over to her. "I don't want any of your lame excuses. We're going, I gave you three days here!"

She sighed, she knew there was no arguing with him. She had hurt him and he was now, as a result, rightfully angry at her. She followed him as he walked into the well house, cautiously approaching the well. Inuyasha wordlessly placed an arm around her waist, preparing to jump in.

"Inuyasha-" She stopped when he turned his head to her with an angry gaze. She changed her sentence. She reached up and softly brushed a hand along his cheek. His eyes widened as his angry expression disappeared. "There was a dirt smudge on your face." She lied.

He turned back towards the well, fighting the arising blush. "Keh!"

The two jumped into the well, and the knot intensified in her stomach. She gasped loudly and clutched onto Inuyasha when, instead of being surrounded in blue light, they were blinded by a red flash.

Kagome screamed as she opened her eyes and they adjusted to the light. She and Inuyasha were free-falling through the air.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled out.

Instinctively, he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist, drawing her close. He flattened his ears as Kagome's screams were hurting them. They suddenly collided with the ground, Inuyasha taking the brunt of the fall. Opening his eyes, he sat up, clutching Kagome by the shoulders.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes, looking at Inuyasha with fear dancing in her big brown eyes. Sitting up in Inuyasha's lap, she shrugged the pack off her shoulders, rubbing her right shoulder. He watched her with concern, sniffing her obvious fear and pain.

Finally noticing the position in which they were sitting, Kagome scrambled off of him, standing up, and looking around.

"Inuyasha, where are we?"

Standing up also, Inuyasha sniffed the air. His eyebrows knitted together and he started a low growling.

"This isn't Feudal Japan, everything smells wrong. It's too artificial, too…fake."

Kagome's eyes widened and she suppressed a gasp, moving closer to Inuyasha and taking a hold of his sleeve. He looked down at her with a quick look of concern, but as soon as she looked up at him, he turned his gaze away and 'keh'd'.

His head suddenly whipped to the side and he instantly picked Kagome me up and jumped away from the spot in which they had just been standing. What replaced their previous standing spot, was now an explosion.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?"

"Keh! We're being attacked!"

He had to keep moving as explosions kept occurring. Even through all the movement and gunpowder, Inuyasha sniffed the air, trying to get a whiff of their attacker. A stray bit of debris skimmed his arm, creating a cut with blood, a small amount, but blood none the less.

Through all the commotion, he got a whiff of an unfamiliar scent and sent 'Blades of Blood' in that direction. After a few seconds, the explosions stopped and Inuyasha set Kagome down on her feet.

"Did you get them?" She asked quietly.

"No, there's not scent of blood besides mine, and I didn't hear any screams. I only scared them off."

"Aren't you going to go after them?"

"As much as I want too, your safety is more important, and there's no one here to protect you if I go off."

Kagome smiled at her hanyou companion. "Arigato Inuyasha…"

"Keh!" He said, turning his head away.

Moving back over to her bulging bag, which had somehow escaped the explosions, the two picked it up and began moving, just in case whoever had attacked them came back.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked.

"As if I'd know! This is all your fault!" He snapped.

The peaceful air between the two vanished. Kagome froze mid step and when Inuyasha noticed she wasn't walking beside him, he looked back at her…and gulped. Her eyes were blazing, her teeth gritted, and he got his with the smell of her intense anger.

"My fault?! I told you it didn't feel right to go through the well, but you insisted! Now look, we're stuck in the middle of Kami knows where, and all because you're so obsessed with the shards!"

Inuyasha looked slightly fearful. Kagome didn't stop.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's yours! You baka! Then you go and blame me for your impatience! Baka! Osuwari!"

Inuyasha kissed dirt instantly, growling lowly in the back of his throat. As he peeled himself off the ground, he heard and smelt her tears.

"Kagome…" He whispered, unsure of how to approach her, she was right, it was his fault.

"I just want to go home! To see Sango, Miroku, Shippo and the others."

Inuyasha realised instantly that she was referring to 'his' time as 'her' home. The revelation made him smile to himself. Finally sitting up, he moved beside her, as she now sat on the ground, knees up to her chest, crying softly. Tentatively, he placed an arm around her shoulder, and she leaned against him, a soft blush covering his cheeks.

"Don't worry Kagome, I got us into this mess, and I'll get us out."

His statement stopped her tears. He had, in his own way, apologised for snapping at her and accusing this predicament on her.

"Arigato, Inuyasha…"

* * *

**And, I'll leave it there. Sorry it took so long to get out, Uni's started and I've been adapting to the lifestyle. I've been watching more Inuyasha and Full Metal Panic, so I keep getting inspiration. **

**Next chapter is Sakura and Syaoran, and how they find their way to the 'fake' world.**

**Let's back track. Sosuke and Kaname think their in a virtual world gone awry, and Inuyasha and Kagome have just revealed for us that they are in fact in another world, that smells 'fake'. Where they brought to Kaname and Sosuke's virtual world, or were all 4 brought to a completely new world?**

**Review please! I love reviews, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside to know others like my story.**

**-Wandering Wonderer**


	3. Falling Hard

**Welcome back to 'Punches, Kicks, Guns and…Keh!'. So far we have introduced the 'Keh' and 'Guns', this chapter (Chapter 3) is the introduction of the 'Kicks', though none are seen in this chapter, sorry.**

**Rated M for later chapters, pairings will not deviate from those specified, so I won't be pairing Inuyasha with Kaname, like you don't cross breeds, I don't cross animes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own (takes a deep breath) Full Metal Panic, Inuyasha, Tsubasa Chronicle or Tekken. This story is purely non profitable and I'm only borrowing the characters for this story, promise!**

**Now enjoy (and don't forget to review at the end).**

**Now I have to go and finish Chapter 6 of my other story, 'Of Magic and Love'.**

**Dawdles off, ideas ticking in mind…and bumps into the wall**

**I'm alright…enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Thank you so much for all of your help!" Bowed yet another Tomoyo.

Kurogane twitched, feeling uncomfortable as his princess's look a like bowed. Sakura and Syaoran fidgeted uncomfortably, and Fai bowed back.

"Tomoyo-chan, there's no need to bow, you helped as much as we did!" Sakura said, rushing forward to straighten the other girl's bow.

After stopping an earthquake that would have torn a futuristic Tokyo in two by retrieving one of Sakura's feathers, the companions were ready to move onto the next world. Tomoyo had provided the equipment Syaoran and Kurogane had used to pluck the feather from beneath the sewers of downtown Tokyo. In doing so, the earthquake instantly stopped.

Syaoran handed the feather to Sakura, but she stepped away from him.

"No, not yet, I want to say goodbye to this world, and see what's in the next one, just in case I fall asleep after I take the feather in."

Syaoran pulled the feather back and looked at it, wondering where to put it then. He practically winced as he put in one of his pockets on his pants, these were Sakura's memories, and they should be treated with more care. Sakura smiled thankfully at her protector, glad he understood her plea.

Mokona, who was sitting atop Kurogane's head, lifted into the air as his wings appeared and opened his mouth.

"Well, it looks like it's time to go. Thank you for all your help Tomoyo-chan." Fai said, moving over to the rest of his group.

"Syaoran, make sure Sakura-chan doesn't get blown away!" He joked.

Syaoran chuckled, but moved closer to Sakura anyway and wrapped an arm around her waist, to which she didn't resist. Truth be told, she liked being held by Syaoran, it made her feel safe.

Placing one arm around his neck, she quickly waved good bye to Tomoyo with the other hand, before also looping it around her protector's neck. Looking up at him with her large emerald eyes, she smiled sweetly. Syaoran's heart pounded in his chest and he wondered how she didn't feel it.

As the four were lifted off the ground, they looked at each other.

"Onward to the next world!" Fai shouted happily.

"Do you have to be so enthusiastic about everything?" Kurogane shouted back.

"Of course, it makes everyone happy!"

"Not me…" Kurogane snapped.

"Kuro-pippi is angry at me!" Fai fake cried.

Speeding towards Mokona's open mouth, something strange happened. As the four speed forward next to each other, something pulsated, causing a sinking feeling in all four. Syaoran looked at Kurogane and Fai with shock, he had no idea what had just happened. The space between Syaoran and Kurogane pulsed three more times, and Syaoran held Sakura closer to his body. She whimpered in his arms and held on around his neck tighter.

There was a loud bang and a flash of light and all four closed their eyes, although Syaoran opened his mouth.

"Mokona, close your mouth!" He shouted.

"I don't think he can, Syaoran-kun." Sakura whispered.

Remembering that the last time something went wrong when entering Mokona's mouth, he and Sakura were separated by six months from Fai and Kurogane, Syaoran reached out to grab hold of Kurogane's jacket. He cried out in shock when his hand hit an invisible barrier, separated by mere millimetres.

"Kurogane, Fai!" He called out.

The two older men looked at the young couple in shock, all enthusiasm from Fai's face long gone. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded Sakura and Syaoran, and all four had to close their eyes again. Even from behind their eyelids, Fai and Kurogane could tell that the light increased before disappearing completely, so they opened their eyes. They could only shout out in alarm, for Sakura and Syaoran were no longer beside them.

* * *

Syaoran landed on the hard ground, taking the whole impact, with Sakura nestled atop him. He groaned in pain and relaxed into the earth, his arms slipping from Sakura's waist.

Lifting her head off of Syaoran's chest, Sakura looked up at him when she heard his groan in pain and felt his hands leave her waist, he always looked after her over his own health, except when he couldn't move.

"Syaoran-kun, are you okay?" She whispered.

She received a groan in pain for a reply and she shimmied off him, kneeling beside him and gently caressing his face. His mouth twitched when her fingers brushed his lips. Brushing hair from his face, she spoke again.

"Syaoran-kun, are you awake. Please speak to me, are you okay?" She said softly.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Are you okay Princess?" He replied hoarsely.

"I'm fine Syaoran-kun, you protected me again, thank you. Although, I'm more worried about you, you fell hard. You may have broken a bone."

"Only one way to check…"

Sitting up slowly, ignoring Sakura's protests, he found that no bones were broken. Opening his eyes, he looked at his Princess's concerned expression.

"I'm fine Princess, thank you for worrying about me."

Reaching up a hand, he softly cupped Sakura's face, stroking her cheek with his thumb, before she blushed and he realised what he was doing, thus instantly retracting his hand and matching her blush.

Struggling to his feet, he swayed as he stood upright, before Sakura jumped up and steadied him, placing one of his arms around her shoulders, using her as a brace. Ignoring the blushes growing on their faces, Syaoran looked around.

"This isn't right." He said, slightly clutching her shoulder, encouraging her closer.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked, curling into the embrace, resting her head against his shoulder, ignoring her blush.

"Well, Fai, Kurogane and especially Mokona aren't here. Even when separated, Mokona always ended up with us, which leaves me to believe that this wasn't his intended place for us. Also, the flash of light and pulsating of the air has never happened before."

Looking up at Syaoran, she cocked her head to the side, looking at him inquisitively. Looking down at her, his heart skipped a beat, for she looked so innocent.

"If Mokona's not here, then why can we still communicate?" She asked, having wondered that before.

"We already knew each other, I brought you to Yu-" If he phrased it that way, she'd forget it instantly. He began again. "I'm from your world. That's why I call you Princess, you are my Princess, I lived in your kingdom. That's why we can talk. We speak the same language, unlike Kurogane-sama and Fai-san."

"Did I know you, back in our world?"

He hesitated, and then swallowed. "No, I was just close by when you lost your memories, so the High Priest-"

"Yukito?"

"Yes, he charged me to take you to Yuuko. I did, and everything that's followed, you know."

Sakura was about to speak again, when the two became aware of roaring. They both looked in the direction of the sound.

"Someone could be hurt!" Sakura cried out.

Syaoran nodded and the two ran towards the noise, Syaoran holding Sakura's hand, so he didn't leave her behind. Although he was running much slower because he was sore all over.

Arriving at a clearing, the two teenagers watched in awe as a girl with two black pigtails ran up a monster, using it like a ladder, landing spectacularly behind it, then elbowing it in the back, making it fall to the ground, before it disintegrated.

"Who are you?" Shouted a male voice, which was not Syaoran's.

* * *

**Ha Ha!! You all know who the 'male' voice is, and the pigtailed girl. When playing as the 'pigtailed girl', that combo she just pulled (So Shoe Me, followed up by square) is my favourite when playing as 'her'.**

**So ends Chapter 3, one more couple to introduce, then on with the story, YAY!**

**Please enjoy, then review.**

**-Wandering Wonderer**


	4. Grandfathers Who Trusts Them?

**Here it is, Chapter 4!! Now we meet the 'male' voice and 'black pigtailed girl'. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animes or games featured in this fanfiction. Although, if I owned Jin…he he**

**Nothing much else to say but: enjoy the fic hypnotises review! Review! I like reviews, they make each chapter better because I know that people like it. You could say that I'm attention seeking. I'm a Leo, that's me explanation (excuse).

* * *

**

A tall, strong figure made his way onto the Mishima Zaibatsu grounds, school bag slung over his shoulder. His school tie was dangling loosely around his neck. His eyes were set in a frown and his lips set in a scowl.

Wanting to blow off steam, Jin Kazama headed straight to the gym. Upon approaching the gym, his eyes softened ever so slightly when he heard sounds of feminine exertion. Opening a door of the gym, he watched in awe as a petite (compared to him) 16 year old girl with black hair tied up in pigtails. She was wearing a Chinese influenced outfit, being Chinese by blood. Her outfit was red with black fringing, and a Yin-Yang symbol on her chest.

Jin sighed and ran a hand through his jet black, gravity defying hair. His brown eyes twinkled as he remembered the first time he'd met her, and she'd asked how his hair did that without gel.

He watched with awe as Xiaoyu slid into her Phoenix position, then into Rain Dance. He shuddered inwardly, because he never knew which attack to expect when she did that combo. He was pulled from his thoughts when she did a 'simple' Back Layout. He loved watching her fight, she moved with unmatched grace and fluidity. Plus, if he was watching, it meant he wasn't on the receiving end of her 'art'.

"Do I have to keep pretending I don't know you're there, or are you going to say hello to me?" Xiaoyu asked, pulling Jin from his silent ponderings.

He applied his famous smirk and moved towards her. He looked down at her, smirking that smirk. Over the months of living with him, Xiaoyu had learnt that if she wanted a conversation with him, she'd have to take the initiative. Placing her hands on her hips, and leaning forward, looking up at him, she smiled.

"Hello Jin, how are you?" She said exaggeratedly, prompting his response.

"Fine…you?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking. You're a man of many words, aren't you? What took you so long to get home from school? It finished 2 hours ago."

"Principal wanted to talk to me."

"About…?" She asked, genuinely interested.

"My 'future'…outside of fighting" He responded.

"You have a life outside of fighting?" She teased.

"No." He said seriously.

"I was kidding Jin."

"I wasn't."

Xiaoyu looked up at her friend questioningly and concerned. His eyes softened in the corners, as they only did for her.

"Don't you have a plan…for your future? You're 19, technically you're already an adult. You should have a plan."

"I do. It's fighting, and then taking over the Mishima Zaibatsu when the time comes."

She looked at him curiously, as if expecting more to come.

"That's it." He said.

"You've never thought about University, or traveling." She hesitated before whispering. "Or getting married and starting a family?"

"No, it never really occurred to me."

"Love never occurred to you? Being able to spend your days with someone special never occurred to you? If you're to take over the Mishima Zaibatsu one day, wouldn't you need an heir?"

"I thought I'd give it to your family."

"What, my family!" Xiaoyu was genuinely surprised. "Why?"

Jin looked down at her, slightly embarrassed. "Xiao…" He said softly, in a tone that melted her heart. "You're the closest thing I've got to family."

Xiaoyu gasped, her cheeks gaining a pink tinge. "What about your Gran-"

He shook his head. "You."

"Jin…" She whispered, unable to finish her own sentence.

Looking down, Xiaoyu noticed Jin had moved his hand forward, palm facing up. It was a subtle way of inviting her to hold his hand. She slowly moved her hand forward, fingers brushing his, proving his gesture wasn't an accident, a mere change of body positioning.

The main door to the gym opened and Heihachi strode in. Xiaoyu jumped back, instantly bowing to the older man. Jin just stood there, arms crossed, rejecting the notion that he should bow to his grandfather. Heihachi walked over to the two and clasped a hand on the 16 year old girl's shoulder, her knees buckling under the weight, unprepared for the change in weight distribution.

"That was a good training session Ling. Next time don't stop because you are interrupted." He said, throwing a lofty look at Jin.

Xiaoyu looked from Heihachi to Jin, watching the two give each other evil looks.

"It's not Jin's fault Mishima-sama. I let myself get distracted." She said softly.

"Were you watching her from the surveillance room?" Jin asked, sounding indifferent but feeling angry at Xiaoyu's lack of privacy.

"Some technicians and I were making improvements. We installed something that'll make the gym experience…'out of this world'."

Jin looked suspiciously at Heihachi and frowned.

"But it doesn't matter. Jin, you should stay here and train with Miss Ling, you're getting a bit sloppy."

Jin folded his arms. "I am in top form."

"Then you're not staying?" Xiaoyu asked, sounding and looking disappointed.

Heihachi saw Xiaoyu's expression and baited Jin. "Jin, you can't very well leave this girl alone. That would be very ungentlemanly of you."

"I didn't say I was going to leave, I only said I'm in top form."

"So you're staying?" Heihachi baited.

Jin only nodded, to which Xiaoyu beamed and Heihachi smirked.

"I'll see you two soon." Heihachi said before heading out of the gym.

Stopping at the door, he looked up at one of the surveillance cameras and gave two thumbs up. Jin, who had been shrugging off his bag, noticed the gesture.

"What did you do?" He snapped.

Heihachi exited the door and locked it behind him. "You two are going on a little trip. See you soon."

Jin ran over to the door and started pounding on it. Considering how strong he was, he was surprised when the door didn't even receive a dent. Suddenly, there was a loud groaning sound throughout the room.

"You old bastard, what did you do? What do you want? Let Xiaoyu out and I'll co-operate!"

"You have something I want, but very hard to extract from you." Heihachi called back calmly.

The room started shuddering and Xiaoyu became frightened.

"Jin, Jin what's happening? Jin, don't leave me alone!" She cried out.

Instantly abandoning the door, he ran over to Xiaoyu and pulled her into a protective embrace. Xiaoyu clung onto his school shirt, hiding her face in his chest. Even though she was huddled against his, she could tell when the room started flashing a white light.

"Jin what's happening?"

He didn't reply, only held her tighter. One of his arms was around her shoulders, the other was around her waist, holding her against him.

* * *

The light faded, the sound and shuddering stopped, and Jin opened his eyes and he realised they weren't in the Mishima gym anymore.

"What happened?" Xiaoyu asked again, still clutching his shirt.

"It must have been that device that Heihachi had those technicians install."

"Jin, don't be silly. You're grandfather would never do anything to intentionally hurt us-"

"Just because he took you in doesn't mean he's a nice guy." He said, releasing her from his embrace and folding his arms over his chest. "He's an opportunist and a liar. He must be after my…"

"Your what?" She asked when he trailed off.

"Never mind, lets just figure out where we are."

Xiaoyu dropped the subject and looked around.

"A forest? There isn't a forest near the Mishima Zaibatsu."

"Xiao, he said the device would make the gym an 'out of world' experience…I think we're in another world."

"Don't be silly Jin, there's no…way…NO WAY! How the hell is that possible!?"

"My 'grandfather' has a lot of money, I'm pretty sure he could make anything happen."

There was a sudden rustling behind them and Xiaoyu swiveled around. Running at them was two monsters that looked like they fell out of a video game. Taking the monster on the left, Jin flawlessly pulled it into a Tidal Wave. While it was in the air, it roared in anger and panic. Xiaoyu only watched in fascination. The monster hit the ground and disintegrated on impact.

"I can do better." Xiaoyu said confidently.

"Why does she always make it into a competition?" He thought amusedly.

Jin stood out of the way, he knew her attacks could take up a lot of space, and he didn't want to get hit. He went and stood at the edge of the clearing, standing in the shade, under a tree. He watched as Xiaoyu ran at the monster and pulled off a flawless So Shoe Me and landed behind the monster.

The monster didn't even have time to turn around. Xiaoyu elbowed it in the back (square) and the monster fell to the ground and disintegrated.

Xiaoyu only had time to straighten up before she heard Jin yell.

"Who are you?"

Looking over at the opposite side of the clearing to Jin, she saw two people her age. One a boy, the other a girl. The boy had dark brown hair and warm brown eyes, almost amber coloured, and the girl had light brown hair and green eyes.

"How did you do that?" The green-eyed girl asked.

* * *

**YAY! Introductions all over, as of next chapter, we move forward with the plot, rather than reading the same events from different points of view.**

**Enjoy and review!!**

**-Wandering Wonderer**


End file.
